<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乱炖】生长痛（1-7） by kirakei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405498">【乱炖】生长痛（1-7）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei'>kirakei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乱炖】生长痛（1-7）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
夏之光不是在医院里出生的，新年的到来让他也迫不及待想降生到这个世上，猝不及防的打乱了一家子的计划。<br/>
隔壁的阿嬷用手把他带到这个世上，宣布这是个白白胖胖的小伙子。所有人都沉浸在突如其来的喜悦里，以至于他们都忘了好好地检查一下孩子的身体。</p><p>夏之光在三岁的时候被妈妈送去舞蹈班练习跳舞，他好像天生就该做一个舞者，就该像他的名字一样活在光的照射下。<br/>
五岁的时候某一天掰腿时他流了血，来接他的妈妈听完老师说的话带他去了医院，在医生检查完之后彻底的陷入了沉默。<br/>
夏之光躺在检查床上，绿皮的床软软的，医生姐姐好漂亮，拿黏糊糊的东西涂在他的肚子上，有点凉冰冰的，像妈妈每天晚上从冰箱里拿出来涂在他脸上的雪花霜。<br/>
“妈妈妈妈，你怎么哭了呀？”<br/>
彼时的夏之光还没意识到这些都意味着什么，他还在惊讶妈妈怎么哭了，然后像一个小男子汉一样从床上蹦下来安慰他的妈妈。</p><p>隔天妈妈没有让他去少年宫跳舞，接下来的一个礼拜都没有让他去。老师给妈妈打了电话，妈妈在长久的沉默后问老师可不可以不让他学了。<br/>
偷偷躲在客厅角落里听妈妈打电话的夏之光哭的稀里哗啦，他那么喜欢跳舞！<br/>
老师也劝他好好考虑，这么好的苗子就这样半途而废实在是太可惜了。<br/>
晚上妈妈给夏之光读睡前故事的时候，问他说光光真的那么喜欢跳舞吗？<br/>
夏之光嗯嗯嗯！地点头说是呀！老师和同学都说我跳舞跳的好，以后一定能做大明星！<br/>
妈妈听完了咕噜咕噜夏之光毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜，他还太小了，但也能懂妈妈的情绪。夏之光咬着嘴巴问妈妈如果真的不想我去跳舞，那我就不跳了。可是妈妈只是亲了亲夏之光的小脸蛋，告诉他宝贝想跳就一直要跳下去，但是光光要答应妈妈做到几件事情好不好？</p><p>妈妈的工作很忙，放了学不太有空来接夏之光，所以夏之光就一个人背着书包坐三站公交车去少年宫上舞蹈课。<br/>
有一天放学的时候下起了雨，夏之光背着大大的书包站在门卫叔叔那里，看着别的小朋友都被借走了，想怎么办呢？他忘了带伞，妈妈也没下班，爸爸出差去了，那我要怎么走呢？<br/>
被一个比他矮一点的小朋友戳戳手臂的时候夏之光还在发呆，他回过头看见一个矮矮的小男孩瞪着猫一样的眼睛看他。<br/>
“你怎么还不走？”<br/>
那个小孩问他，夏之光想了想，有点忧愁的告诉他“我忘了带伞了，我要去少年宫上课。”<br/>
然后那个小朋友对他说道“我也要去少年宫上课，我总是看见你在我隔壁的教室跳舞，你要不要和我一起走？”<br/>
小男孩顿了顿，“我叫焉栩嘉。”</p><p>焉栩嘉的爸爸妈妈也没来接他，但是他有司机叔叔来接他。<br/>
司机叔叔开一辆很高很大的小轿车，夏之光爬上去很是废了一番功夫，焉栩嘉从车里面对他伸出了手，把他拉了上去。<br/>
“谢谢你焉栩嘉！”<br/>
夏之光很认真的谢谢他，他觉得这个小朋友好可爱，又有礼貌又热心，他一定能成为自己的好朋友。<br/>
“不用谢”<br/>
焉栩嘉告诉他，“以后你可以和我一起放学去少年宫”</p><p>夏之光和焉栩嘉放学后的少年宫友谊一直持续到高中二年级，比他低一级的焉栩嘉在某天吃汉堡的时候没头没脑地告诉他说自己要出国了。<br/>
夏之光半口汉堡刚咬进嘴里，生菜傻不拉几地挂在他的嘴边，就这样楞在那里一时忘了自己要说什么。<br/>
他开始懂事之后就知道了自己的身体与其他男孩子之间的区别，每个月去一次医院，让医生用凉冰冰的探头在他的肚子上游走，他也知道了那不是在玩，而是在检查他身体里那个潜伏着的小小器官有没有正常的发育。<br/>
他不太常出现在班级里，除了必要的文化课之外，大部分的时间里他都在练功房里一点一点地锻炼自己的基本功，而焉栩嘉几乎是他为数不多在学校里能说的上话的朋友，而现在他告诉自己他要走了。</p><p>夏之光的这股忧愁没有持续太久，很快他又习惯了一个人上学、一个人放学，避开人群去生活，他的身体里那个一直蛰伏的器官逐渐开始苏醒，让他的身体在发生一些奇妙而有趣的变化。<br/>
他的胸部稍微变得有些隆起，柔软的肉像是两团花苞在他的胸前开放，因此每天他都要裹上厚厚的束胸带才能出门，妈妈偶尔会在看着他的时候露出难过的表情来，夏之光也会走过去默默地揽住妈妈。<br/>
他的声音没有太大的变化，小孩子一样奶生生、脆乎乎的，他的喉结也没有变得太明显，而他的身材也在发生着急遽的变化，腿的长度在拉长，大腿上的肌肉坚硬而紧实，小腿则是修长的，他穿着黑色长T恤站在练功房的镜子前时，他总恍惚觉得那里面站的就是个女孩儿。<br/>
荷尔蒙在他的身上达到平衡——也许是他天生就这样，又或许是身体里的那一小股本不该属于他的这股激素，他爱撒娇，说话的时候尾音常常拉长了上扬，这让他周围的哥哥姐姐们更加的宠爱这个总是把他的苹果头扎一个小辫子在脑袋上的小男孩。</p><p>他在某一天所有人都走了之后一个人坐在更衣室里发呆，早上去学校的时候门卫室的大叔告诉他说有人给他寄了一封信，他接过来看见信封上写着自己的名字。<br/>
他认得那个字迹，是焉栩嘉的。<br/>
眼下他坐在空无一人的更衣间里，手里捏着那封信，然后门就被打开了。</p><p>周珍囡走进来的时候夏之光完全没有反应过来，直到对方饶有兴味地对着他的上半身挑了挑眉，他才像是噩梦惊醒一样突然意识到了什么。<br/>
“我不会说出去的”<br/>
总是穿着一身黑的小女孩看着他，歪着头的样子天真又无辜，“你胸还挺漂亮的哎”<br/>
夏之光不知道自己应该做什么反应，至少在面对周珍囡的时候他总是这样的无措。<br/>
这个剪了一个童花头的小女孩个子矮的像是永远被禁锢在了13岁的身体里，但是她的眼神和她所说出的话又在告诉夏之光他绝对不能这样去想眼前的人。<br/>
“每个人都有自己的秘密，不是吗？”<br/>
周珍囡用她涂了黑色指甲油的手指夹起一支烟，很熟练地点燃，然后抽了一口，在吐出的烟雾当中说道。</p><p>周珍囡对于夏之光的秘密似乎并不是很惊讶，甚至当他们在之后的合训中被分配到一间屋子时，对于老师他们两个性别的担忧时，她也笑眯眯地说没关系啊老师，我和夏之光在谈恋爱。<br/>
这可把在座的成年人们都给镇住了。<br/>
夏之光坐在床沿，他把被汗浸湿了的T恤脱下来，还在想着要不要当着周珍囡的面脱下他的束胸，抬起头的时候周珍囡已经脱得干干净净的站在那里了。<br/>
夏之光觉得自己的眼睛不知道该往哪里放，但是周珍囡却径直走过来，她小小的、软软的手掌放在夏之光的脸上，然后她像是在摸一件随便什么物件一样摸了摸他的嘴唇，问他，“你能硬的起来吗？”<br/>
夏之光知道周珍囡的秘密，他在地下车库的角落里见到过周珍囡和一个比他高上很多的男人接吻，然后那个男人把他抱进了一辆旁边停着的车里，僵在那里不知道该不该走的夏之光透过前挡风玻璃看见周珍囡看向自己的眼神，没有什么感情的，看着自己的眼神。<br/>
他看见那辆车子可疑地摇晃起来，周围的车辆发出警报器被激发的声音，然后夏之光逃一样的跑走了。<br/>
那天晚上他梦见了周珍囡，没有什么表情的小女孩狐狸一样的看着自己，眼角眉梢是一片可疑的潮红，他盯着自己，嘴巴微微张着，像是在小口小口的喘息。<br/>
然后夏之光就从梦里惊醒了过来。</p><p>而现在周珍囡压在他的身上，他的束胸被对方轻轻松松地脱掉，在自己的身前比划了一下，周珍囡甚至还要点评一下他的束胸款式有点老土，这让夏之光有点哭笑不得。<br/>
周珍囡低下头来亲他，她的嘴巴红艳的像是用草莓榨成汁染在了上面，但是温度却是冰冷的，像一个陶瓷娃娃，夏之光几乎觉得自己的呼吸稍微重一些就能把周珍囡给吹裂了。<br/>
他在亲吻中发出一声可疑的呻吟，从来没有被光临过的地方被微凉的手指缓慢的触碰，夏之光总是在逼迫自己忽略掉自己的下体比其他人多出来的这一个可疑的洞穴，而此刻他的外阴在被人用手指轻容而缓慢的抚摸着，他就已经受不住了的蜷缩起了双腿。<br/>
他听见周珍囡在他的耳边笑，咯咯咯没心没肺地，她看见自己有点迷糊双眼，又亲上来，在夏之光眼角的那颗痣上吻了吻，然后对他说，“光光，你叫的好可爱。”<br/>
周珍囡扶着他已经勃起的性器坐下来的时候甚至没有戴套，夏之光没有体会过这样的感觉，他的性器被一个温暖又紧致的地方包裹着，而他的花穴则是在被手指在轻易地玩弄着。<br/>
他抱着周珍囡的腰就像抱着一个小小的娃娃在怀里，而这个娃娃自顾自地晃动着腰肢的同时还不忘在他的花穴里搅动她的手指，细细软软的手指头像是有什么特别的魔力一样，高潮来临的瞬间夏之光几乎是立刻就瘫倒在了床上。<br/>
他感觉自己腰很痛。<br/>
周珍囡从他的性器上站起来，刚释放过一次的性器尺寸上要比正常的男性性器小上一些，但也更加的粉嫩，他看见周珍囡就这样弯下腰，跪在地上把他小腹上沾到的精液舔了个干净，她嘴巴里伸出来的粉红色的舌头像是一条小蛇，让夏之光的下腹又忍不住缩紧了。<br/>
周珍囡进到浴室去洗澡的时候他才像是想起来什么一样冲过去问，我刚才没戴套没关系吗？<br/>
白的像是瓷娃娃一样的小女孩站在莲蓬头下，热水从她的脑袋上浇下来，让她的头发湿漉漉的都贴在脸上，她睁开眼睛，看着夏之光说没关系，我吃了避孕药的。</p><p>在这之后夏之光和周珍囡之间的关系突然变得密切了起来。<br/>
“我喜欢做爱，不做爱我活不下去”<br/>
在麦当劳里吃着薯条的周珍囡舔着自己的手指头对夏之光说，她的表情平静地像是在谈论今天的天气真不错，“我最近刚分了手，那就和你做做呗”<br/>
她说话的语气太过理所当然，夏之光只好感叹自己怎么成了一个安全的移动按摩棒。</p><p>2.<br/>
周珍囡不太常出现在舞蹈团的训练室里，她对老师来说无疑是个有点头疼的存在，她聪明，学动作一学就会，但她总是不遵守规则。<br/>
夏之光常常替她说话，这个和他同一所学校同一个年级的女生在学校里也是特立独行的存在，而现在，几乎所有人都默认了这个个子小小的、蘑菇头的女孩子是夏之光的小女朋友。<br/>
夏之光不知道该怎么解释，而周珍囡则舔着冰淇淋上的奶油，坐在天台上面晃悠着两条腿告诉他“那就不要解释”<br/>
他们之间的关系不是三言两语就能说得清楚，周珍囡像是他成长道路上缺失的那个女性角色，她教他怎么量胸围的尺寸，去买合适的束胸，替他挑选内裤的颜色和设计，他们有的时候做0爱，大部分时候是周珍囡主导他们之间的关系，穿着薄薄的蕾丝内衣的周珍囡坐在床上翘着脚指甲晾干她才涂上的红色指甲油，看着从浴室里出来的夏之光张开自己的双臂，对他说“快点来操我”<br/>
她像是一个自由自在的小女巫，操纵着身边人的每一根神经。</p><p>有时候夏之光会看见她在学校外面和男人说话，她即使来上学也不按照规定穿校服，教务处的老师站在门口拦住她，她就倔强地转身就走。<br/>
高三上学期快要期末考试的一天，周珍囡回到他们一起租的出租屋里——在发生了第一次关系之后，周珍囡就搬到了夏之光自己租的房子里来住——她身上带着明显的男人的味道，烟味、酒味，夏之光皱了皱鼻子想，还有男人的精0液的味道。<br/>
但他没有问发生了什么，周珍囡没有脱鞋子就躺在玄关的地板上，像是电池耗尽了的机器娃娃一样，一点表情都没有的躺在那里。</p><p>“...夏之光”<br/>
很长很长时间的沉默之后，周珍囡开口说道，“你会不会讨厌我？”<br/>
夏之光想，为什么她会问这样的问题呢？她教自己接受自己的身体，教自己如何与自己异于常人的地方达成和解，她还教会了自己如何去快乐，我为什么会讨厌她。<br/>
所以他很诚实的说“不会”<br/>
周珍囡爬了起来，眼珠子黑黝黝的，在昏黄的灯光下也亮的像是两颗玻璃珠子，她盯着夏之光，很平静地盯着他看，好像在分辨和思考他到底有没有说假话，然后她点了点头，说“好”<br/>
从那之后开始，他们没有再发生关系。<br/>
周珍囡不会再肆无忌惮地在家里喝酒，然后缠着夏之光亲吻，再做爱，也不会要求他穿上自己为他挑选的法国蕾丝的胸衣给自己看。<br/>
她突然转变的态度让夏之光有些手足无措，但很快他就知道了原因。</p><p>周珍囡在圣诞节的那天没有回来，第二天早上敲响门的是一个年轻的男孩。<br/>
有点无辜的下垂眼，穿一件高领的灰色毛衣，套着一件黑色的羽绒服，扶着大概还在宿醉没有醒来的周珍囡，站在门口。<br/>
他看见夏之光，有点诧异地挑了挑眉，然后周珍囡睁开眼睛，有点迷糊的看了一眼站在她眼前的夏之光，他头发长得有点长了，发尾超过了肩膀，在家里就随便的用皮筋扎起来，周珍囡就这样扑到他的怀里，小动物回到自己熟悉的食物身边一样安心地蹭了蹭。<br/>
那个送周珍囡回来的青年伸出来手又默默地缩回去，小声地说了一句“囡囡酒醒了记得打电话给我”<br/>
周珍囡皱着眉头“嗯”了一声，然后反手把门关了起来。</p><p>穿白色摇粒绒睡衣的夏之光把周珍囡扶着放在床上，给她倒热水又拿热毛巾给她擦脸。<br/>
周珍囡拿着那条毛巾盖在自己脸上，夏之光坐在床沿上假装自己没有看出来她在哭，过了很久毛巾底下的鼻子动了动，周珍囡声音闷闷地从毛巾底下传出来，“我真的喜欢他”<br/>
夏之光嗯了一声当做回应，这种时候不需要他说太多的话，所以他只需要听周珍囡说就可以了。<br/>
那个青年叫张颜齐，在他们这座城市里小有名气的地下rapper，比他们大两三岁的样子，人很好。<br/>
夏之光听到后面周珍囡的碎碎念，一遍一遍的说他人真的很好，他有点困了，眼皮止不住地打架，生理性的眼泪水顺着他的脸颊掉进头发里，像是一串一串的星星细碎的落在地上，他听见周珍囡停下来，很久很久，房间里没有人说话，只有空调的风嘶嘶地在吹着。<br/>
然后周珍囡问他，“光光，你想不想开始新生活？”</p><p>周珍囡和张颜齐谈起了恋爱，那个总是穿着一身黑的青年在门口等他们放学，给一蹦一跳走过来的周珍囡手里塞上一个热腾腾的烤红薯，然后和她拉着手一起去他驻唱的live house看表演。<br/>
夏之光就一个人自己去舞社跳上一整晚的舞，有时候周珍囡回来住——通常是在后半夜，她身上会带一点烟味，夏之光有一次下楼去扔垃圾的时候看见她一个人站在楼梯口，手里夹着烟，就那样愣愣的站着。<br/>
长长的烟灰在黑暗当中一明一暗的闪烁，周珍囡从那一点点猩红色的光里抬着头看他，站在楼梯上的夏之光也同他一样沉默。<br/>
他们站在楼梯口抽了很久的烟，夏之光不太会抽，总是被烟呛得咳嗽，周珍囡就笑他，声音小小的，像个小女孩一样咯咯的笑，清脆极了。<br/>
那天夏之光拉着周珍囡的手一起回了家，两个穿的同样单薄的人身上冰凉的像是刚从冰窖里出来，夏之光搂着小小一个的周珍囡，两个人站在吹着暖烘烘的风的空调底下，像是两只小企鹅一样取暖。</p><p>快到春天的时候夏之光告诉妈妈说他不打算考大学了。<br/>
从另一个城市赶来的妈妈在火车站看到他的第一眼开始就落下了眼泪，他的小男孩已经长成了一个个子高高的青年，然而性别在他的身上是模糊的，他的头发留得有点长了，从后面扎成一个小揪揪，妈妈想要去摸一摸那个后脑勺的小揪揪的时候甚至需要抬起脚跟。<br/>
她在城市中心的咖啡厅里和夏之光坐了许久，长久的沉默之后夏之光说妈妈我可以自己挣钱啦！<br/>
他的确早就拥有了挣钱的能力，从15岁开始他就在舞社里担当舞蹈老师，但是妈妈用喝面前的饮品来掩饰自己的眼泪的时候他也还是忍不住哭了出来，夏之光长这么大了哭起来还是和小时候一样，脸丑丑地皱巴巴成一团，憋着自己的嗓子不让声音被旁边的人听见。<br/>
妈妈很快就要走了，站在月台和妈妈说再见的时候妈妈终于说我支持你所有的决定。</p><p>周珍囡和张颜齐的恋爱持续了很久，他们像任何一对普通的情侣一样，在这个城市的每一个角落里留下他们的身影与足迹，他们会手牵着手去音乐节，站在台下跟着人群一起举起手来摇摆，周珍囡抱怨自己看不见的时候，张颜齐轻而易举地就把她抱起来举起来，周珍囡踢了踢她的腿，被放下来的时候撇了撇嘴角说我好像辛巴，张颜齐就笑眯眯地弯下腰去亲他的小女朋友的嘴角。<br/>
“你是我的囡囡公主”<br/>
他用最温柔的声音对他的小女孩这样说，然后周珍囡皱起了眉头，故意让自己的刘海挡住自己的眼睛，好不让她的笑意泄露出来。<br/>
他们在春天的时候一起去公园玩，从学校偷偷溜出来的周珍囡把校服一脱，里面是一条粉红色的蓬蓬裙，她看了眼有点呆住的张颜齐，有点生气地问“干嘛？！”<br/>
然后就被他吻住了嘴唇。<br/>
张颜齐替她在公园里拍了很多张照片，穿粉红色裙子，底下穿着灰色的宽松校服裤的小女生看上去穿的有点不伦不类，但张颜齐觉得自己拍的阳光下面的小女朋友美极了。<br/>
他们牵手、接吻，做任何一个拍拖的情侣会做的事情，但是他们始终没有上床。</p><p>夏之光在忙着找可以让自己吃饱的方法，如果要离开这座城市他显然不会再以男孩子的身份去生活。<br/>
他——或者说她的身体在高二到高三的暑假里又经历了一次荷尔蒙的失调，以至于她甚至开始抗拒去舞社练习，老师只当做他是学习压力太大所导致的，也给这个有天赋的学生许多宽容的优待，他可以一个人呆在一间舞蹈房里练习自己的动作，这期间只会有周珍囡偷偷溜进来——被老师逮到又要训她前几天为什么没有来训练，所以她干脆就不来了，这样夏之光就可以放心大胆地在练功房里只穿一件紧身的练功服，而不用穿厚厚的束胸。<br/>
他不喜欢自己的胸，虽然以尺寸而言堪堪也只有A，但他仍然会时不时地感到怪异，尤其是在学校里偶尔碰到体育课的时候，和男孩子一起打篮球的时候难免无意之间的碰撞，他讨厌自己碰到别的男生胸肌的感觉甚至要超过站在镜子前抚摸自己的胸部。<br/>
他偶尔会觉得自己是一个小怪物，他的身体里有两个人在撕扯着彼此。</p><p>周珍囡通过她的那群朋友们给他办了一张新的身份证，新的身份证里她叫夏芝芝，芝士的芝，性别是女。<br/>
夏之光握着那张小小的卡片问周珍囡，要是别人问你为什么要叫我光光怎么办，坐在梳妆台前面正在把眼线画得飞起来的小女孩转过头来面无表情地看着他，“我会告诉他，因为我高兴。”</p><p>A市的一个舞蹈团对夏之光的简历表示了兴趣，对他自称的跨性别也表示了理解，夏之光决定在高考结束之后就动身前往。<br/>
周珍囡听他说这些的时候刚从live house回来，今天是张颜齐登台演出的日子，她在台下看对方的演出，期间发生了一些意外，曾经和她发生过关系的男人在嘈杂的人群中认出了她的脸，带有羞辱性的话语以及随之而来的冲突都让一切陷入了无法控制的境地。<br/>
她从警局出来，初夏的气温已经崭露头角，她只穿了一条百褶裙，而现在百褶裙都有点散开了，她坐在门口的台阶上，坐在她身边的张颜齐没说什么，递给她一瓶矿泉水，然后打车送她回家。<br/>
“夏之光，我和你一起去A市吧”<br/>
周珍囡在听完了夏之光的话之后这样说，并且在夏之光表达了他对于周珍囡和张颜齐之间恋爱关系的不解与担忧之后很冷静地说，“我会处理好的”<br/>
但是张颜齐没有给她先说分手的机会，比他们大上三岁的大学生张颜齐给了他站在宿舍楼前等着自己的小女朋友一个拥抱，然后告诉她自己要出国了。</p><p>3.<br/>
6月初的那几天，整个城市都被笼罩在一股难耐的低气压里，夏之光失眠了一整夜后醒来，推醒了睡在他身边的周珍囡，打车去往考场。<br/>
周珍囡闭着眼睛几乎是被夏之光推着走进自己的考场，夏之光看着他进去了才转身去找自己的位置，被人拍拍肩膀的时候他有点惊讶的回头，一个班上的女孩子也有点惊讶地看着他，语气还是欣喜的，“夏之光，你也要加油哦！”<br/>
长了点的头发被扎成一束塞在帽子里的夏之光歪着头和她说谢谢，也预祝她考上自己的心仪学校。<br/>
他在打铃后认认真真地完成了试卷，出考场的时候周珍囡已经拿着一根冰淇淋站在门口等他了。<br/>
“你全写了？”<br/>
“嗯”<br/>
周珍囡伸出舌头舔了一口自己手里的冰棒，凉丝丝的气从他的嘴巴里呼出来，“能交卷我就出来了”<br/>
夏之光唰拉拉地撕冰淇淋的包装袋，没有说话。</p><p>周珍囡很快找到了新的男朋友，张颜齐像是从她的生活当中从来没有出现过一样再没有被提起过。<br/>
夏之光见过一次她的那个新男友——“准确而言应该是sugar daddy”，周珍囡在某天拎着满手的购物袋回来的时候，坐在沙发上一边包装一边和夏之光说，“挺有钱的富二代，说不定以后会和你碰到”<br/>
偶尔——准确而言是每个月，周珍囡都会收到一个包裹，寄件人写着张先生三个字，但夏之光知道那是谁。<br/>
他们离开原来的城市，没有告诉张颜齐，但他的包裹在被退回过几次后，他还是给夏之光发了消息，问他们是不是搬走了，周珍囡坐在他旁边面无表情地吃泡面，两颊一鼓一鼓地像是只小仓鼠，夏之光在犹豫了两秒之后还是把手机屏幕递到了她的面前，周珍囡沉着冷静地咽下嘴巴里的食物，摁下语音，把现在住的地址告诉了他。</p><p>周珍囡说的那句“说不定以后你会和他碰到”果然成了真。<br/>
夏之光把自己塞进他的那条小黑短裙的时候，硬生生饿了三天，周珍囡站在他身后替他把裙子拉链拉上的时候，他差点没一口气背过去。<br/>
“松点松点松点！！！”<br/>
夏之光转着腰拍周珍囡的手，穿白色立领蕾丝衬衫配酒红色丝绒裙的小女孩面容精致的像个小洋娃娃，毫不手软地把拉链一拉到底，手法娴熟的像个杀手。<br/>
“你是去钓凯子的夏之光”她拍拍夏之光的屁股，被塔夫绸裙子包裹的形状良好的翘臀手感也相当不错，“都饿了这么多天了总不能白饿了吧”<br/>
楼底下响起喇叭声，是来接他们的司机到了。</p><p>周珍囡的新男友究竟是什么来头，夏之光起初是不知道的，直到有一天他们两个坐在租的公寓底下的火锅店里，他一抬头看见电视里播着的财经节目，那个总是送周珍囡回来的青年穿着一身灰色西装，正坐在主持人身边正襟危坐。<br/>
他差点没被毛肚呛死。<br/>
“不知道，不关注，没了解”<br/>
周珍囡被夏之光摇着肩膀问的时候没什么表情地回答，隔天又兴致勃勃地说夏之光，任豪说能带咱们去个酒会，你想不想去？<br/>
那时候夏之光还不知道周珍囡在打着什么主意，他最近也没什么事情，于是点头说好啊。</p><p>任豪——周珍囡目前正在交往的男友，或者说是提款机，本市龙头企业的少东家，穿黑色西装，头发抹的锃亮，接过周珍囡伸出来的带着黑色蕾丝手套的手时在她的手背上吻了一下，然后被周珍囡有点嫌恶地翻了个白眼地甩开了。<br/>
青年毫不气馁地又上前抓住他的小女朋友的手，即便穿了高跟鞋也完全是能够被轻易地藏进穿着的厚重外套里的小女孩仰起头看他的时候，眼睛里空洞的什么东西也没有，像是两颗没什么感情的玻璃球镶在这张精致又漂亮的小脸蛋上，但任豪一点儿也不在乎。<br/>
他抓住他的小女朋友的手，然后带着她一起走了进去，向每一个来向他打招呼的人介绍说这是我的女友，周珍囡。</p><p>夏之光看着满场的人觉得有点疲惫，他现在只想找个地方坐下来把他身上穿的这条裙子脱下来解放一下天性。<br/>
周珍囡替他挑的款式，低胸收腰露背款，打开包装的一瞬间夏之光只想请问这玩意自己穿了会不会被抓走，更何况他现在还踩着一双十厘米的红底鞋，委实有点考验他的平衡能力。<br/>
周珍囡让他摸着自己的胸告诉他自己现在是个女孩，一边说一边又恶狠狠地把胸前的那两块布往下扯了扯，一路上夏之光偷偷摸摸地想要伸手把裙子往上拉一拉都被周珍囡打掉了手，眼下周珍囡不知道被任豪带着去了那里，他总算可以不用让自己的胸这么受累了。<br/>
酒会在市郊的庄园里举办，欧式的建筑一根根巨大而高耸的罗马柱撑起了回廊，在穿燕尾服的侍应生贴心地告知了卫生间的位置后，夏之光彻底地迷失在了中间开阔地带一片巨大的绿化之中。<br/>
来之前他还在和周珍囡感慨这庄园怎么建在这么偏的地方，进来了才发现偏是真的有偏的道理，细高跟踩在石子路上寸步难行，从手拿包里掏出来的手机信号也只有尴尬的两格，等到来到一片更加不知道是什么地方的建筑时，夏之光甚至已经听不见原先在中庭演奏的乐队的声音了。<br/>
人在某些特定的场景下情绪会变得低落，把高跟鞋甩掉了拿在手上的夏之光垫着脚走在长长的长廊里，西下的夕阳把他的背影拉的无限延伸，他有点泄气地走近这座有点突兀的建筑，在想要推开面前的一扇门的时候没来由的就停顿住了。</p><p>周珍囡在向第不知道多少个人微笑着举起酒杯说“你好，幸会”的时候终于感到了不耐烦，任豪在她默不作声地第三分钟察觉到了她的情绪，喝红酒喝的脸颊同衣服成了一个颜色的小女孩不耐烦地看着他，旁若无人地伸手，“抱”<br/>
周珍囡的骨架很小，小的像是没有经历过青春期的小孩，但她确确实实已经是个大人了，任豪常常在高潮的时刻抱紧她怀里的这具身体——香软的、滑腻的、柔弱无骨的身体，像是能包住他所有糟糕的情绪和发泄。<br/>
有时候他会在一场性爱结束以后抱住怀里的小女孩，周珍囡这个时候总是疲惫的、皱着眉头地对他说把烟给我，然后他们一起并排躺着，赤裸地在床上或者是任意地什么地方抽上一根，烟雾弥漫当中他会去看周珍囡的眼睛，里面什么也没有。<br/>
“不用对我感到抱歉”<br/>
纯白色的蕾丝把她小美人鱼一样曼妙的身体包裹起来，周珍囡站在阳光里，就像刚刚诞生的雅典娜，她居高临下地看着任豪，“多给我点钱就行”</p><p>他们在某个无人的房间里做爱，周珍囡穿着一整套他挑选的衣服，繁复蕾丝垂坠蝴蝶结，规则有序地排列在她身上，衬着她本来就瓷一样的肌肤，像是一个摆着的人偶。<br/>
而现在这具漂亮的小人偶仰着脖颈，被他抱着坐在窗台上，肥嫩的屁股面团一样在手里玩弄，发出短而急促的喘息声。<br/>
周珍囡睁开眼睛的时候和误打开门的夏之光视线碰撞在一起，她看着夏之光有点慌张地撇开了眼，大概是不知道怎么去面对自己这样在男人身体底下喘息的画面。<br/>
白痴，她心底的那个小人发出浅浅的嗤笑声，胆小鬼。</p><p>焉栩嘉饶有兴味地看着这个撞进自己怀里的女人——或者用少女称呼似乎更为合适。<br/>
她看上去有点惊慌，脸上的表情生动的很，她穿大概0号的裙子，焉栩嘉感受了一下对方靠进自己怀里时腰部的触感，判定她一定很瘦。<br/>
的确，夏之光——或者说以焉栩嘉现在的视角看到的夏芝芝，整个人惊慌失措的不知道该作何是好，她和周珍囡做爱，她也目睹过周珍囡和无数个男人接吻或者是做爱，但她似乎始终都会感到害羞。<br/>
而现在，她低着头，试图给这位无辜被她撞倒的青年道歉然后离开，但是她抬起头的一瞬间她就知道自己没法走了。</p><p>任豪邀请焉栩嘉来这场酒会的时候并没有说明原因，他们的私人关系没有亲密到这种地步，两个风头正劲的太子爷平常几乎只有点头之交，而说是替人带口信的任豪只是告诉他说会在这里遇见一位故人。<br/>
第一遍浏览宾客名单的时候焉栩嘉没有察觉到任何问题，而第二遍的时候他看见了那个跟在周珍囡后面的夏芝芝。</p><p>夏之光在看清面前的人之后就立刻失去了反抗能力，她像是无法自保的小兽，从喉咙里发出呜咽的悲鸣，被焉栩嘉抓住手腕的时候她几乎是丧失了任何力气，就这样任由对方拉住她走进了隔壁的房间里。</p><p>周珍囡看着任豪的脸，长相清隽帅气的男人的脸倒映在她的瞳孔里，伏在她身上的男人一深一浅的抽插，周珍囡皱着眉头，试图让自己跟上对方的频率。<br/>
她的胸口堆着厚重的裙子的布料，皱巴巴地堆在那里，一蹭一蹭，顶的她有点痛，她忍不住又皱了皱眉头。<br/>
任豪看着她，突然停下来，在她耳边说“你真是太坏了囡囡”<br/>
他盯着周珍囡的眼睛，两颗小玻璃球黑黑的，量静静的，而他像是透过这两颗小球，看见了里面的一些东西，破碎的、腐烂的、乱糟糟的生长着的一些东西，他像是看穿了她的一切小伎俩，“你怎么可以这样对自己的朋友呢”</p><p>4.<br/>
“之光之光之光”<br/>
焉栩嘉越是喊他的名字，夏之光越是心里毛的发慌。<br/>
这里的空调好像温度开的低了一点，他的手心里黏糊糊的全都是汗，被人抓住的地方一大片的鸡皮疙瘩在争先恐后的冒出来，他想反驳说不是你所想的那个人，但这种拙劣的谎话他没法说出口——尤其是对着焉栩嘉的脸。<br/>
夏之光像是回到了很久很久以前，放了学他站在校门口等焉栩嘉一起去少年宫，比自己矮上小半个头的小男孩皮肤像牛奶一样又白又软，一双猫一样的眼睛在看见自己的时候会高兴地睁开来，然后拉住自己说之光我们今天吃什么呀？</p><p>现在焉栩嘉拉着他的手，比他高上大半个头的青年——或者说是少年穿着笔挺西装，成熟老成的像是个陌生人。<br/>
他拉着自己，在路过那间刚才被他不慎推开的门时捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的不自然，然后焉栩嘉告诉他，“这儿房间多的是”<br/>
房门关起来的时候他有那么一瞬间想要尖叫，但是“咔哒”一声之后他对上焉栩嘉的眼睛时他就有点绝望地知道这一切都是周珍囡预先安排好的。<br/>
他觉得自己应该怪周珍囡，他告诉过自己任豪的公司出了点问题，他又想起来对方看见自己放在床头柜里的那些封信的时候的细微表情，然后他觉得这一切其实不是别人的错，错在他自己，所以他放弃了反抗。</p><p>焉栩嘉看着坐在沙发上的女孩，她的头发散乱开了，没有染过的黑色头发像是墨一样的黑，他想起来自己出国之前和夏之光最后一次坐在麦当劳里吃汉堡，那时候自己已经要比他稍微高上一些了，他看着夏之光脚撑在凳子的踏板上，蜷成一个有点危险的角度，嘴里啃着汉堡，发着呆的看着窗户外面的行人。<br/>
他们总是坐在一楼的吧台座位上，因为面前是一睹大大的玻璃窗，可以看清楚街道上的行人。<br/>
夏之光会在吃饭的时候看着外面的行人，而自己会在这种时候悄悄的看夏之光。<br/>
夏之光脾气很好，性格也很好，但他没有太多的朋友，他把自己看的很重，因为自己是和他从小学一直认识到高中的同学，但其实——焉栩嘉想，其实他是有一点烦的。<br/>
少年人热爱新鲜，他有时候也想自己是不是放学之后应该去找点别的事情做，而不是假装自己还是过去那个热爱学习的小孩，背着书包去少年宫上让人昏昏欲睡的辅导班。<br/>
但是夏之光会在听见他说“我今天有事不去了”的时候慢半拍的“啊”一声，然后有点愣怔地说一句好。<br/>
大部分情况下他其实都是没什么事的，他这种一早就确定了要出国的国际部的学生，其实来不来都没有什么人会管，但他仍然和夏之光一起，每个学期刚开始的时候一起去少年宫的收费处报名，他报雅思的班，夏之光教舞蹈课的学费。<br/>
焉栩嘉有很多次在后面很远地看过夏之光一个人去上课的时候是什么样的，个子在一夜之间突然窜高了很多的少年，穿着和大家没什么不同的土气灰色校服，蹭着步子在路上晃荡，偶尔他从马路牙子上走，偶尔又跳到台阶上，焉栩嘉跟在后面，看他要掉下来的时候手心会捏一把汗。<br/>
他也不知道自己抱着什么样的心思。</p><p>他很喜欢夏之光看自己的眼神，全情信赖的，热切的，像是小狗狗一样看着自己的眼神，这样的眼神看着自己，说什么他都不会拒绝的。<br/>
他想自己或许是在等夏之光对自己的告白，他足够早熟，成年人的世界的那些东西他早就知道的一清二楚，所以他能分辨的出夏之光眼睛里的那些说不清道不明的东西，他一直以为只是时间的问题，他甚至想好了很多个拒绝或者是接受的方式，他要怎么说，眼神要怎么样，脸部的表情又是怎么样的，焉栩嘉对着镜子练习这些的时候，有时候他会突然停顿下来，然后思考自己就竟在干什么。<br/>
但他始终没有等到。<br/>
在他出国之后他坚持着给夏之光写了很多封信，“之光：今天是我来到美国的第多少多少天...”但是都没有任何回音，他起初以为是自己寄的地址错了，还让相熟的同学去门房问过，后来他才后知后觉地发现夏之光完全没有想要回应自己的意思。<br/>
紧接着，他还知道了夏之光谈了一个小女朋友。</p><p>那天他在下课的时候对一个亚裔的男孩说“我们可以尝试着date一下”<br/>
然后他们在汽车影院里做爱，那个黑头发的亚裔男孩眼睛底下有两颗泪痣，惊喜地看着他的时候眼神让他会回想起某一个人。<br/>
他在狭窄的吉普车后座掐住对方的腰的时候，粗穿着夸赞他说你下面真的很紧，然后那个男孩也发出同样激动而无法抑制的喘息，但他在整场性爱之中都不愿意直视对方的眼睛，因为他害怕那不是他想要的而让这场本应该是和谐而美好的性爱继续下去。<br/>
结束以后他和那个男孩坐在车上，面前的荧幕在放着一些画面，80年代的公路片，黄昏，漫长而无人的公路，巨大的太阳在他们的身后沉入地平线中，粗狂生长的棕榈树将画面切割，驾着车的男人旁边坐着的是他喜爱的女人，他转过身去看她，然后和她接吻。<br/>
焉栩嘉看着面前的荧幕，喝着手里的冰可乐，他什么都没有说，什么人也没有想。</p><p>焉栩嘉在和夏之光接吻。<br/>
他确定面前的这个人是他丢失了很久的夏之光，不是从他的脸型或是身材，实际上他已经几乎快要忘却夏之光究竟长什么样了，他在他的记忆当中是模糊的，但焉栩嘉却常常能回忆起他对夏之光说自己要走的时候，对方看着自己的湿漉漉的一双眼睛。<br/>
而现在这双眼睛在看着自己。</p><p>夏之光模模糊糊地想，小美人鱼变成人的时候也会这么痛吗？她的脚尖踩在地上的时候也是像这样像踩在刀子上一样吗？<br/>
他的心里有好多好多的问题，但他都问不出来，他被焉栩嘉吻住，像是一条濒死的鱼一样任由着对方一层一层地解开他的裙子。囡囡拉了好久才拉上去的拉链，可是焉栩嘉很轻易地就拉开了，他听见针线崩开的声音，他有点心疼的想，这条裙子很贵的呢！<br/>
突然他意识到自己今天里面根本就没有穿东西，只用乳贴贴在了最要紧的部位，但是来不及了。<br/>
他听见焉栩嘉在裙子滑落的一瞬间所发出的惊叹的声音，于是他闭起了眼睛。<br/>
如果说在看见夏之光的资料——或者说是夏芝芝的时候，焉栩嘉的心里还只是一些模糊的猜测，那么现在他就可以百分之百的确定了。<br/>
穿着短裤站在自己身边，一跃而起把篮球传给自己的人，也可以是现在这个赤身裸体的站在自己面前，胸前像是有多花苞一样的人。<br/>
他不在乎性别，事实上他尝试过各种各样的刺激的玩法，但他从来没有想到过周珍囡所说的惊喜会是这样一个令人几乎是猝不及防的惊喜。</p><p>夏之光觉得自己像是一个蚌，他的内里娇嫩的皮肉正在被一个强硬的杵子打开，毫不怜惜的、粗暴的，这让他感到痛，以至于他忍不住哭了出来。<br/>
他觉得自己变成了小美人鱼，脚尖踏在地上的每一步都像是在刀尖上行走，他攀着焉栩嘉的肩膀，可是焉栩嘉太高了，在他们分别的这么些年里，他偷偷摸摸地背着夏之光一口气长高了好多，以至于当他终于在足尖的发力与藉着焉栩嘉的力中找到一个平衡时，有阵看不见的风吹过来，他就这样跌了下去。<br/>
焉栩嘉托着他的怀里的小美人鱼的臀肉，桃子一样又湿又软，像是要把他的灵魂也一并吸进去一样地在邀请着他进入的更深一些。<br/>
他的小美人鱼像是被巫婆施了魔法后失去了声音一样，半张着嘴巴，却一点儿声音也发不出，而他的舌头，又像是猩红的蛇的信子，在引着他往更深的地方沉迷。<br/>
焉栩嘉用手指在夏之光的身体里抽插，两处小穴都湿软的几乎是泥泞一片，他没有想到过他会这么紧，插进那个不应该存在在男孩子身上的器官里的时候他几乎立刻就要缴械投降了，而夏之光几乎是立刻就软下了腰来，被他一把捞住了。<br/>
他看着焉栩嘉的眼睛，湿润的眼睛又让他想起小鹿斑比，二年级的他和三年级的夏之光一起坐在少年宫门口的广场上看完了一整部电影，坐在他旁边的夏之光哭的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他递了手帕过去，揉的眼眶通红的夏之光说着“谢谢”递了还给自己的时候就是这样的眼神，他以为他再也看不见了。<br/>
他在一阵又一阵的顶弄之中听见他的小美人鱼发出似乎泣血的哀鸣，但他始终没有停止，他拉着夏之光的手摸在他的腹部，让他感受自己是如何在他的身体里进出，他在夏之光艰难而急促的喘息里用另一只手玩弄他的后穴，然后带着点只有他自己知晓的恶意的，抚着他的一头长发将他拉进自己的怀里，抱在他的肩上。</p><p>他听见夏之光额头靠在他的肩膀上时小声地哀求说焉栩嘉求求你，但这并不会让他放弃对他怀里的小美人鱼的折磨，他甚至觉得下一秒他的小美人鱼就会变成泡沫又一次消失不见。<br/>
他在夏之光的耳边一遍又一遍地重复着喊他的名字，“之光、之光、之光”<br/>
他在夏之光的耳边留下的不咎于恶魔的低语，“你会不会怀上我的孩子呢？”<br/>
然后在夏之光猝然的、不安的抬眸当中射在了他的身体里。</p><p>他当然能感觉到他的颤抖，但比起这些他更需要一些来确定他的确得到了这个人。</p><p>周珍囡出现在门口的时候，焉栩嘉用自己的西装将他怀里的人整个圈了起来。<br/>
他看一眼站在门口的女孩，她的身上还残留着男人留下的痕迹，但她丝毫不介意的样子，她就这样看着焉栩嘉将昏睡过去的夏之光轻易地抱起来，两条腿无力地垂下来，像是一个落难的公主一样，从他的身边离开。<br/>
“我的礼物还满意吗？”<br/>
她的问题没有得到回答，她也丝毫不在意，靠在门框上的时候她感觉到自己的皮肤传到大脑里的痛，但她只是笑眯眯地点燃一根烟，在焉栩嘉的背影即将消失的时候大声的对他喊道“说好的可别忘了喔！”</p><p>5.<br/>
夏之光偶尔醒过来，睁着眼睛像是个没有呼吸的洋娃娃，看着头顶上的天花板，瞪一会，然后又闭上眼睡过去。<br/>
他知道自己被人抱起来，被带着坐上车，开车的人有些心急，偶尔颠簸的时候会让他有点不舒服地小声哼哼，然后车速就会骤然变得平稳起来，然后他被带进一座房子里，他在被人抱着上楼的时候偷偷睁开眼睛，是一座很大、很大的别墅，是他从小到大只会在电视剧里面看到的，从来没有住过的房子。<br/>
他被抱进二楼的卧室里，有点浮夸的欧式装修，挑高极高的房顶上垂坠下来撒了满地星光的大水晶灯。<br/>
他听见一路上抱着他回来的那个人都在同人打电话，他听得不真切，因为他总是想要睡过去，一睡过去，就连是谁在抱着他都忘了。</p><p>家庭医生来的时候，焉栩嘉已经替夏之光清理过了。<br/>
他通常不是一个温柔的床伴，他所在的那个圈子里玩的疯的、过分的，有时候比他自己想象的还要多，但他从来没有想过自己会有一天替人做清理的时候手都在抖。<br/>
做的太狠了，本来就不应该长出来的地方几乎是被撕裂开的，红肿的肉混杂着白色的浊液，黏哒哒的混在一起，他用沾了水的纱布去擦的时候，碰一下，就能感觉到床上的人抽搐一样的抖动。<br/>
家庭医生量完体温，很不赞同地看一眼站在一边抱着双臂的焉栩嘉，还穿着刚才的白衬衫的青年人一副“治不好就诛你九族”的架势，这倒让他笑了出来。<br/>
“没什么，发了炎有点烧而已”<br/>
他说着从带过来的医药箱里掏出几盒药来递给焉栩嘉，“把消炎药吃了睡一会就行”<br/>
青年的视线还黏着床上躺着的女孩，医生看一眼又转过来，拍拍他的肩膀，半是劝慰又半是调侃的加一句，“年轻人也别总是玩这么火，对身体不好”<br/>
焉栩嘉没搭理他，自顾自地转身出门下楼去烧水了，医生站在那里也不觉得尴尬，只是又回头看了一眼床上躺着的小女孩，一头黑发海藻一样四散在枕头上，更加衬的她脸色惨淡的不像话。<br/>
他耸了耸肩也离开，出门还悉心地把门带上。<br/>
隔着门缝他又往里面看了一眼，床上的人似乎醒了过来，一双眼睛黑曜石一样盯着他，也不知道什么时候醒的。<br/>
出门的时候他特意绕到后面的厨房里同焉栩嘉说话，同手忙脚乱地忙着找杯子的焉栩嘉说“那我先走了”，等他走出去两步才听见他身后的青年闷声闷气地说一句“谢了，肖医生”</p><p>其实应该是尴尬的，夏之光坐在床上发着呆想。<br/>
他给周珍囡发了消息，说他今天不回来了，周珍囡没有理他，夏之光看一眼时间，已经快半夜了，对方大概是...睡了？<br/>
他坐在床上不安地动了动，全身上下都换过了一套衣服，而从刚才醒过来一直到现在为止，他也没有听见任何的声音，窗户被很厚的遮光窗帘遮挡，大概用的玻璃也是隔音的，他几乎是在一个与世隔绝的地方。<br/>
脑子里面一瞬间就冒出了很多以前看过的恐怖片里的镜头，想要逃跑的念头愈演愈烈的时候门突然开了。</p><p>焉栩嘉大概没想到他会醒过来，四目相对的时候嘴巴机械地张开了几下复又闭上，递上药过来的时候干巴巴地说“消炎的”，夏之光沉默地接过去，就着微凉的水仰着头喝了下去。<br/>
手摸上对方脖子的时候他才察觉到自己的失态，手掌下面的肌肤细腻又温润，像是被阳光照过的大理石，让他忍不住又抚摸了几下。<br/>
简直像是在摸猫。<br/>
焉栩嘉突然惊醒过来，夏之光手里还捏着那个玻璃杯，有点沉默又有点无辜的看着自己，他突然就往后退了几步，像是要从这里尽快的逃离，好让刚才发生的事情从脑子里面消失。<br/>
但是夏之光没有给他这个机会。<br/>
他扬起脖子，像是一只天鹅在将他优美的脖颈展现给世人去欣赏，然后他歪着头，看着有点愣怔的焉栩嘉，像是在纵容他刚才的行为——或者是引诱他再一次触碰他的肌肤一样说道，“我没有喉结的，嘉嘉”</p><p>夏之光跪在地上给他口交，穿着从衣柜里翻出来全新的衬衫的少年——这是一个性别模糊的词语——跪在地上的时候可以清晰地看见他弯下去的头颅后面凸起的颈骨。<br/>
焉栩嘉忍不住用手去抚摸他的蝴蝶骨，他能感觉到身下的肌肤的温度，和底下血肉的流动，他还能感觉到对方的身体在自己的抚摸下一下一下的战栗。<br/>
他把他抱起来，殷红的唇上还残留着一点晶莹的液体，他压上去，用手指在他的口腔里搅动。<br/>
夏之光的喘息声和小声地 说你能不能轻一点的时候的眼神，让他回想起无数个过去的日子里，他坐在座位上仰起头看着自己的时候的模样。<br/>
他紧紧地抱住他，然后在律动中静静等待清晨的到来。</p><p>周珍囡有点喝多了，光着脚拎着酒瓶像个小疯子一样横冲直撞地小女孩被一把抓住手腕，她有点不耐烦地想要挥开，却气馁地发现自己根本比不过对方的力气。<br/>
“你...放开！”<br/>
她的脸颊酡红，衣服领子早就被她扯开了，锁骨上一道危险的红，明眼人一看就会知道那是什么所留下的痕迹，但她才不在乎呢。<br/>
任豪把她的手抓着，她挣不开，于是乖乖地站定下来，不耐烦地抬起头看他，语气像是在指责对方做的不对，“你弄痛我了”<br/>
她总是会被弄痛。<br/>
做爱的时候，被粗暴的对待的话，身体有时候会痛，但她不太在乎这样的痛感，因为就算会在身上留下的淤青和伤痕，用不了几天就会消失掉，就和小时候去舞蹈班练功的时候被老师压在把杆上开筋，就算她哭的再伤心也不会有人来救她，但是过了那个阶段就好了，就不会痛了。<br/>
可是还有的时候会是心脏的痛，就像现在这样，或者是就像张颜齐离开的时候那样。</p><p>她不知道自己在喊谁的名字，她被人塞进车里，然后吻住，她想挣脱开那个人，因为她觉得味道不对，但是她挣不开。<br/>
然后她感觉车停了，她被人放开。<br/>
车子从她身边开走的时候刮起来一阵小小的风，在凌晨让她的身上起了一些小小的鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>
好冷啊，周珍囡想，怎么会这么冷呢。</p><p>夏之光回来的时候以为周珍囡已经死了。<br/>
她第一次见到这样的周珍囡，躺在玄关的地板上像是一个没有了呼吸的瓷娃娃，焉栩嘉送她回来的时候是黄昏，他在楼下和他道别，然后他又冲下楼去，对着还没有离开的焉栩嘉说你能不能帮我送她到医院去？<br/>
肖医生来的时候，夏之光已经把糖水喂进了周珍囡的嘴里了。<br/>
留蘑菇头的小女孩把头发全部捋上去，卸了早就晕的不成样子的妆，素净的像是十多岁，她睁开眼睛第一眼就看见坐在床边上哭的震天响的夏之光，忍不住翻了个白眼，“我还没有死呢你哭什么”<br/>
夏之光也说不出个所以然。</p><p>6.<br/>
周珍囡觉得自己做了一个梦。<br/>
梦里四周都是黑色的，她在一块潮湿的水洼里醒来，四周很冷，她站起身，跌跌撞撞地四处走着，她低头看自己的鞋子，是上小学的时候爸爸给她买的红皮鞋，鞋头那里似乎沾了点灰，有点脏了。<br/>
然后她来到一所学校，教室很大、很空，电风扇在头顶上呼啦啦地吹，把跑出去的同学们没有收好的书页吹得乱飞，有一张试卷飘到她面前，她弯下腰捡起来，看不清上面写的是什么内容了，或许是数学？<br/>
但她看清了最上面的那一行写着的名字，姚琛。<br/>
姚琛？好熟悉的名字，那是谁呢？她有点迷惑的想，然后她听见窗户外面有男孩子吵闹的声音，有个声音在喊她的名字，“周珍囡——囡囡——”<br/>
然后她醒了过来。</p><p>夏之光不在，房门外面似乎有人在说话，她听的不真切，面前有个穿灰色西装的男人，戴着口罩，微笑着对她说“啊——嘴巴张开哦”<br/>
她没有动，因为她觉得自己没有劲张开嘴巴，于是那个人在和她的视线的僵持中终于弯下腰来，把体温计塞进了她的嘴巴里，然后他看了眼手腕上的表，“三分钟”<br/>
他歪着头看躺在床上的周珍囡，周珍囡没有表情的含着体温计也看着他。<br/>
然后她看见那个长相俊美的医生扫视了一眼他们的房间，乱糟糟的，到处扔的都是衣服、裤子的房间，明显是单身的女孩居住的房间，然后看着周珍囡的眼睛，很轻、很轻地问她，“夏芝芝——”<br/>
他停顿了一下，语气是笃定的，“就是夏之光，对吧？”</p><p>任豪的助理打电话给周珍囡说今晚任先生请您吃饭的时候，她刚喝完一整杯黑色的药，药很苦，苦的她喝完整张脸都是皱的，但她回答说“好的”的时候没有一点泄露出来。<br/>
助理顿了一下又告诉她说司机马上会把衣服送过来，她“嗯”了一声放下了电话。<br/>
夏之光不在，他的舞团在排练一出新的表演，更何况焉栩嘉也缠得他没有别的时间分出来再关心别的事情。<br/>
那天她和焉栩嘉在客厅里，客气地打招呼，画面想想都好笑，夏之光坐在一边还要关切地对自己说囡囡你快回去休息吧，你不能受凉，起身的时候扭到了腰，脸立刻就疼得皱了起来，还要装作若无其事的样子。<br/>
分明始作俑者就是自己，她却一点都不觉得愧疚，反而像是在看一出活生生的西洋景一样看着焉栩嘉赶紧站起来扶住他，问他哪里痛。<br/>
真有意思，周珍囡想，但她有点记不起来自己当时笑没笑了，但她记得夏之光看着自己的时候的神色，有点惊讶，又有点慌张的样子，所以自己大概应该是笑了的，恐怕还笑得有点难看。</p><p>...难看<br/>
周珍囡抬眼看了一眼镜子里的自己，刘海有点长了，堪堪遮住了眼睛，有点扎的她眼睛痛，剪掉吧，她想。<br/>
穿黑色的针织吊带搭配皮裙的周珍囡走进那家店的时候，还没有到club真正开门的时间，店里没有什么人，空荡荡的，她晃荡着两条腿坐在任豪早就订好了的卡座里，真皮的沙发冰凉凉的，空调的温度打得太低了。<br/>
她扯了扯大腿上的吊袜带，有点大了，总是在往下面掉，根本拉不住她穿的小腿袜，反而只会让人一边走路一边不断地在意是不是要网上拉一点。</p><p>坐在那里喝掉了一整杯水，任豪还是没有来，吃的药里面有一点舒缓、镇定的效果——换而言之，她有点困了。<br/>
被人拍了拍的时候她还有点愣怔，抬起头看着眼前的人的时候整个人都是有点懵的，和平常的她完全不一样，这时候的周珍囡身上没有那么多锐利的刺，倒像是一只初生的小动物，给一点食给她，她就会心甘情愿地跟着你走。<br/>
“囡囡...？”<br/>
她听见面前的那个人有点迟疑地喊着她的名字，周珍囡皱着眉头想，这是谁？<br/>
啊，是梦里的那个人，他叫姚琛。<br/>
她看见自己眼前的这张脸变得鲜活起来，一双眼睛在灯光下笑的眯成了一条缝，他像是终于、终于在经过了长长的旅途后，发现了一眼冒水的井，或者是归家闻到了桌上饭菜香气的旅人一样，对她露出了一个笑容。</p><p>周珍囡今天一点也不专心，任豪坐在她身边，看着坐在他身边的小女孩想，她今天穿的依然从里到外都是他挑选的衣服，这让他很满意。<br/>
任豪喜欢掌握自己的女朋友们的生活，从她们的衣着打扮再到生活的点点滴滴，不是没有被人在分手的时候甩着巴掌骂说你是个控制欲太强的死变态，但周珍囡就能很好地适应他的掌控。<br/>
他知道对方不是像表现出来的那样爱自己——或许是爱自己的钱更多一些，但他不太在意，爱情这种东西对他而言是可有可无的，花上一定范围之内的钱养一只漂亮又听话的金丝雀，也没什么不好的。<br/>
周珍囡总是在发呆，逛街的时候会发呆，作为自己新交往的女朋友出席一些酒会的时候会发呆，甚至在做爱的时候也会在发呆。<br/>
完全没有发育过的一样的小女孩小腹上有一块小小的疤痕，做爱的时候偶尔碰到，她就会咯咯咯地笑起来，任豪会摸着那块小小的、粉红色、早已经愈合了的疤痕，在和他身下的小女孩的交缠中达到高潮。<br/>
而此刻，他又看见了周珍囡扭着腰坐在那里扒在栏杆上看着台上的DJ时，腰上露出来的那一块小小的疤。<br/>
“看什么呢？”<br/>
他刚刚握过冰凉酒杯的手又伸过去摸了摸周珍囡的腰，在那块疤痕上稍用力地摩挲了一下。<br/>
被他的手掌心冰凉的温度冻得一个机灵的周珍囡转过头来看着他，自己在家里用剪刀毫无章法地剪短了许多的刘海，让她的脸完全的露出来，她一双眼睛盯着任豪，像是在看他的瞳孔里倒影的自己。<br/>
“姚琛”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
周珍囡指了指台上那个穿着背心，带着耳机，正在带着舞池里的人群摇摆起来的DJ，抓住任豪握在她腰上的手，“这个疤是他陪着我留下来的”</p><p>“每个人都有自己的秘密”<br/>
周珍囡光裸着身子躺在床上，夏之光躺在她的身边，他们刚刚结束了一场性事，无论多少次，周珍囡在飘散着上升的烟雾当中想，夏之光永远都放不开。<br/>
他只会在高潮的时候像个受伤的小动物一样哀哀地仰起头，周珍囡总是在这种时候饶有兴味地盯着他的脸看，面前的男孩，在性事当中，眼睛睁开的时候往往是含着泪水的，如果这时候是开着灯或者是阳光明媚又充足的下午，他的眼睛里就会像被撒上了一把碎钻一样，在闪闪的发着光。<br/>
她通常会去亲吻他的眼睛下面的泪痣，恰到好处的泪珠让他就算是受了欺负委屈的哭出来，也好看的很。<br/>
她喜欢看夏之光哭，但她一点也不喜欢自己哭，因为不好看，一点儿也不好看。</p><p>“夏之光，你想知道我的秘密是什么吗？”<br/>
她没有等他回答，就自顾自地说。<br/>
检查里查出来肚子里有一块阴影，再去检查的时候发现是她妈妈怀她的时候的双胞胎长错了地方，医生说虽然没有恶化的可能但还是建议切除，可是离她的卵巢太近了，弄不好就要把卵巢也一并切掉。<br/>
她父母不管她，除了给钱之外和死了没什么区别，她让住在隔壁的小哥哥陪她一起去<br/>
——“叫姚琛”<br/>
周珍囡抽掉最后一口烟，猩红色的烟灰掉在地板上，“他叫姚琛，那时候我们在谈恋爱，我问他我做手术的话会不会死掉？他说没有关系啊，你怎么样都喜欢你啊”<br/>
她的监护人没法到场，所以他们找了家诊所，给医生塞了钱，然后，“所以你看夏之光，你的身上有我没有的东西”<br/>
她看一眼躺在她旁边愣愣看着她的小男孩，“咱们天生就是一对”</p><p>7.<br/>
焉栩嘉告诉夏之光说自己不想念书了的时候，他们正并肩躺在车后座上。<br/>
焉栩嘉说我拿到了offer，但我不想去读了，他手里握着夏之光的手，温暖的、潮湿的，带着一点点温度的手，他握住，感觉到手心里抓住的属于另外一个人的肌肤的细腻触感，他闭着眼睛说，之光，我不想走了。<br/>
夏之光已经快要睡着了，焉栩嘉说要带他来看日出，于是他们就从舞团溜了出来，下个月的演出他担当主演，就一天，他想起自己对经理请假时候说的话，只要给我一天的时间就可以了。<br/>
那个剃光头的男人耳朵后面有个小小的刺青，看了他很久，在夏之光以为他要不同意的时候终于说好，然后在他开心地离开的时候从他的身后问，是因为那个在外面等你的小男孩吗？</p><p>夏之光当然知道经理最后看着自己的时候露出来的那个表情是什么意思。<br/>
带着一点嘲讽的、怜惜的微笑，他知道自己义无反顾地冒着可能会丢掉工作和前途的可能性去奔向所谓的爱情的背影，看上去蠢得可怜，但是此刻他和焉栩嘉并肩躺在渔村滩涂边等待着东方最初的一缕阳光从车窗里射进来的时候，他又觉得不后悔了。<br/>
“是不是困了？”<br/>
焉栩嘉把毯子往夏之光身上拉了拉，坐了一夜的车，夏之光的腰不好，走的路也并不平坦，他能透过后视镜看见坐在后排的人脸上浮现出来的不适与忍耐，“马上就快要到了”他这样安慰夏之光。<br/>
而坐在后排，腰后面塞着一个软绵绵的靠枕的夏之光，只是恹恹地抬起眼皮，看了他一眼说“嗯”</p><p>焉栩嘉以为夏之光已经睡着了的时候他突然发声问了他一个问题。<br/>
“在美国的时候，你有谈恋爱吗？”<br/>
他转过头，身边的人的瞳孔里倒映出一个小小的自己，焉栩嘉藉着头顶的车灯看见那里面的自己，有一些慌乱的，不知道该怎么做回答的自己。<br/>
他想自己的眼神已经暴露了一切，但是夏之光却始终带着点笑意地看着自己，她的刘海长得有点长了，乱糟糟地堆在眼睛上面，但是又恰巧避开了她的瞳仁，眼白因为缺觉而冒出的红血丝杂乱无章的，线型或许会和焉栩嘉这时候的心电图重合。<br/>
剧烈的、跳动的心脏，焉栩嘉仿佛听见有鼓在他的耳边缓慢而有力地擂起，像他们初中那一年的元旦迎新晚会，很多很多的男生组成的群舞，被领舞的夏之光主动要求站在最前排一起擂鼓的自己，接过他递过来的鼓缒，一下、一下用力地敲击在鼓面上时，他听见自己的心跳似乎与身边的人融汇成了同一个声音。<br/>
“嘭通——嘭通——”<br/>
然后他看见太阳升起来，那一点点微亮的晨曦照亮了夏之光的侧脸，他听见他的小“女”朋友在他的脸颊上“啵”的亲一下，说“日出了！”<br/>
然后兴奋地摇下车窗，回过头来笑眯眯地说“光出来了”<br/>
焉栩嘉于是也笑着说，“嗯，是光出来了”</p><p>他们默契地闭口不谈刚才焉栩嘉说的那些话，就像太阳出来后消散掉的晨雾，或者是在月球引力下消退的潮汐在沙滩上留下的痕迹，也会随着太阳的升起与温度的升高逐渐的消失不见。<br/>
回程的路上，分明是一夜都没怎么睡好的类型，可是夏之光却又莫名其妙地亢奋起来，路过农家乐的小餐厅时非要闹着下来吃。<br/>
她穿的格子短裙早上被突然溅起的浪花弄湿了一大块，被她卷起来一个角系在大腿间，下车的时候焉栩嘉先她一步，抱着她从车上下来。<br/>
像是小美人鱼一样，夏之光头埋在焉栩嘉的脖子里有点害羞地想。<br/>
餐厅的大妈看着夏之光打趣说你男朋友真疼你，就这点路也不舍得你走啊？<br/>
焉栩嘉垂着眼睛看被他抓在手里的胳膊，白嫩嫩地藕一样，再往上看是红的要滴血的耳垂，坠着的是自己才给她买的太阳花的耳饰。<br/>
大妈笑着走了，还记得给他们体贴地关上包厢门。<br/>
焉栩嘉于是把不安分的手往下摸去，去碰他身边坐着的那个人露出在外面的白嫩嫩的腿。</p><p>练舞的人身上的肌肉都是紧实而有力的，夏之光也不例外，焉栩嘉肖想过的身体玩起来从来不用担心有什么做不到的体位，他需要的更多的是惊叹夏之光的柔韧性有多好。<br/>
而此刻躲在白色塑料桌布底下，往裙子里藏着的秘密摸去的手，夏之光还没来得及捉住它让它别捣乱，就已经僵在了那里，连带着脸色都变得可疑的潮红了起来。</p><p>偶尔他会想自己是不是不应该这样纵情声色，尤其是在排练的时候腰腿抖的直不起来的时候，但是面对焉栩嘉，这个和自己相识许久，几乎可以说是和自己一块长大的男孩，他没有办法拒绝说不。<br/>
焉栩嘉常常不分时间、场合的向他索吻，像是要确认自己是否真的存在一样，夏之光偶尔会因为在意周围人投来的目光，而如果有抱怨的话大概得到的就不只是吻了。<br/>
而在这间充斥着空调的氟利昂味、透过窗户缝钻进来地油烟味和隔壁的菜地里远远飘来的泥土芬芳以及大海的咸腥味道的房间里，夏之光整个人靠坐在焉栩嘉的身上，他几乎要坐在对方的腿上了，但<br/>
——“要专心一点啊”<br/>
焉栩嘉拉过他的脸来接吻，手上的动作却不停。</p><p>夏之光睁开眼的时候，世界都是模糊的，他听见自己的喘息，小声的、压抑的、混合着窗外聒噪的蝉鸣的，让他感觉世界在旋转。<br/>
怎么九月的天气还是这么热？他感觉自己就像玻璃杯里的冰块，就快要对方火热的手心里融化掉了。<br/>
焉栩嘉抽出桌上的纸，像是在高级餐厅里用桌布那样很矜持地擦一擦手指尖，而靠在椅子背上喘着气，看着端菜进来对着自己又是热情一笑的大妈完全不知道应该做什么表情。</p><p>周珍囡告诫他不要沉迷其中，他坐在玄关嗯嗯嗯的敷衍说知道了，然后给指甲涂上焉栩嘉送给自己的柠檬黄色的指甲油。<br/>
“招虫子”<br/>
夏之光有点迷惑地转头，在家里只穿内衣的小女孩走过来，把他的手拿起来看，“这个颜色招虫子呐”<br/>
然后又转过身去，拿了个修剪死皮的矬子给他，“既然要讨他的喜欢，那细节工作也要做到位”<br/>
而显然在这些细节方面，周珍囡比他要有更高的发言权。</p><p>黄色果然招虫，夏之光想。<br/>
明黄色的针织上衣，站在乡下的路边简直就是活体的招虫机器，腿上没一会就肿起来，夏之光跺跺脚，试图让虫子离自己远一点。<br/>
焉栩嘉不知道跑哪里去了，吃饭吃一半跑出去，和农家乐的老板嘀嘀咕咕地不知道说什么，还叫自己先吃，夏之光想，怎么吃得下。<br/>
暑气还没有完全消散，他又拍死一只飞过来的虫子，有点烦躁地拨了拨被风吹散了的头发，想，好想抽烟啊。</p><p>他接到那个陌生来电的手刚结束排练，焉栩嘉给他发了短信说在外面等他，带他去吃宵夜。<br/>
他还在想应该怎么拒绝，今天穿练功服的时候小腹明显的凸起来一块，让他心惊肉跳地捏着那块软肉站在镜子前站了十分钟，就来了一通电话。<br/>
电话那端的女声自称是焉栩嘉的家姐，姓赵，声称对他们之间的事情了如指掌，“我不想当这个坏人”<br/>
那个清清冷冷的女声甚至有点抱歉的笑意，“但是你知道的，我父亲还是比较看重嘉嘉的能力”<br/>
夏之光没有问为什么会和焉栩嘉的姓不同这样的蠢话，他隐隐约约记得初中时对方提过家庭的事情，因此对地方说你最好不要成为阻挡他的那个绊脚石的时候，他也很幽默地问了一句“那你给我开的支票会是多少的呢？”</p><p>支票上的数额是多少位他的确猜不到，但是眼前突然腾空冒起一连串的烟火的时候，夏之光不能免俗地“哇”的赞叹起来。<br/>
远处的小土堆上，放着横七竖八几个花里胡哨的纸箱，正在密集地将彩色的炮弹送上被海风吹得澄澈而透明的天空幕布。<br/>
白日里的焰火自然比不上夜里的，但是直到被人用手拭掉脸上挂着的泪珠的时候他才后知后觉地看见不知道什么时候站在他身边的青年。<br/>
他回过头去同他说“谢谢”<br/>
谢谢你愿意陪我做这个梦，谢谢你愿意给我造一个白日里的梦，夏之光在巨大的烟火腾空的轰鸣声里去亲吻他身边的男孩，像在亲吻一个带他逃离琐碎现实碎片的小神仙。<br/>
焉栩嘉不懂他怎么了，有些关切地看他。<br/>
夏之光睫毛上还挂着细碎的泪珠，像是撒了一把的碎钻。<br/>
“腿被虫子腰疼了嘛”<br/>
他又在撒娇了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>